


I'll Keep Watch [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Good Omens podfics [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Caregiving, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: If Crowley had any pattern of behaviour, he tended to want to sleep as a way of coping with-- or avoiding-- things he didn’t know how to deal with.[Length: 12mins 28secs]





	I'll Keep Watch [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Keep Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181745) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 

** **

**Text: ** [ _ **I'll Keep Watch** _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181745)

**Author/Reader: **Tenoko1

**Length: **12mins 28 secs

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens)

**Tags:** Fluff, Caregiving, Snake Crowley  
  
**Summary:**

If Crowley had any pattern of behaviour, he tended to want to sleep as a way of coping with-- or avoiding-- things he didn’t know how to deal with

##  **Files: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x9dnl4awsgk27jy/GO_I%2527ll_keep_watch_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lyq4r2kv61786a7/GO_I%2527ll_Keep_Watch_m4b.zip/file)  
**

**ALSO:**

Short video of me podficcing _I'll Keep Watch_. It is unedited so you get to see all the re-read lines and such. Authentic experience of narrating and producing audiobooks on your own.

**FAQ: "Why do you keep snapping?"**

Because I can see it on the sound file and go straight to the places where I made mistakes and do quick edits, before I do a full listen through and detailed edit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to always properly feed and water your fanwork creators: like, comment, kudos, reblog (and tag), and rec their fics/gifs/graphics/artwork/podfics/vids/other works to your friends. You may think they probably get praise already, but I promise you they don't. And certainly not enough. Small things will make their day and WEEK. If you're reading a fic/comic, watching an edit, admiring art, or something else, be it for the first time or the fiftieth, whether it's new or they posted it 10+ years ago, let the creator know.


End file.
